Various embodiments of a seat track assembly are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved seat track assembly for a vehicle.
Automotive vehicles include vehicle seat assemblies for supporting an occupant seated in the vehicle. The seat assemblies typically comprise a seat cushion and a seat back pivotally connected to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for providing adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined positions. Further, seat assemblies typically include a track assembly which allows incremental forward and rearward sliding adjustment of the seat assembly within the vehicle within a comfort range of seating positions, such as between a full forward and full rearward position.
It is common for a track assembly to allow the seat assembly to slide forwardly to a forwardly extended position beyond a passenger comfort range, i.e. the full forward position, in order to allow access to an area behind the seat assembly. Some track assemblies known in the art as single point memory systems allow the seat assembly to return from the full forward position to one particular position preselected by the manufacturer. More complex and expensive track assemblies allow the seat to be returned to the position the seat was in before the seat was moved forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,188 discloses a vehicle track assembly for providing forward and rearward movement of a seat assembly and having a single point memory system. The track assembly includes a seat dumping mechanism 42 comprising a cam plate 44 and V-shaped pawl 68 engaging the cam plate 44.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,752 discloses a positive engagement latch for a vehicle seat having an engaging member 34a. The engaging member 34a has a plurality of teeth 38a which engage apertures 28A in the lower track 22A.